TakeruMako: Connected Hearts
by shinkendetective
Summary: Takeru has become distant to his team again. Can Mako help open his heart? A retelling of a the small sub plot from that started from episode 39. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I really enjoyed Shinkenger but I was kind of disappointed by the small plot where Takeru reverted back to his old self near the end. I really thought they rushed it and I thought that Mako would have more involvement in it. So here is my version of that small plot starting at the end of episode 39. Hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own Shinkenger.**

Takeru/Mako: Connected Hearts

Ch 1 Reverting

The Shinkengers just stopped another of Amkumaru's schemes and the chapter to a close they just got back when Genta said.

"Alright time for a celebration will try my new sushi recipe!"

"Good idea." Chiaki started. "I'm starving here."

"I can't wait." Kotoha said.

"I'm in." Ryunosuke said. Then he said, "Mako how about you?"

But Mako didn't answer. She was busy looking at Takeru and thinking about what he said to her at the shed.

"_I'm different!"_ Was what he said. _"What did he mean by that?"_ She thought to herself. Just then she heard her name.

"Mako!" She turned to look and saw that it was Ryunosuke.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked.

I asked if you wanted to come with us to Genta's cart to celebrate. Ryunosuke said.

Mako thought about it for a minute. Just then Genta chimed in.

"Hey Take-chan what do you say want to join?"

However Takeru didn't look at any of them he just said, "I'm going home."

Everyone just stood there in silence bewildered by their lords behavior.

After a few seconds of silence Mako spoke.

"Actually I'm pretty exhausted from today I think I'll go home as well."

"Um okay. Ryunosuke replied.

Mako arrived back at the Shiba House and found Takeru training.

"Takeru." Mako called out.

Takeru turned to look at Mako.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

"Why did you blow us off like that?" Mako asked.

"I just didn't feel like going that's all. Takeru replied.

"Don't give me that." Mako said to him. "You're still being bothered by what Juzo said to you. You think opening up to us made you weak but he's wrong if anything you have gotten stronger. He doesn't know what true strength is. Juzo is just a demon out for blood."

"No I have gotten weaker. When we last fought I sacrificed my arm in order to finish him, but back there on the island I couldn't do it." Takeru said.

"Takeru it's true that sometimes you need to take a risk in order to win but if you don't value your own life then what is the point of having one then?" Mako fought back.

Takeru stood there in silence not knowing what to say this time.

"Takeru please I can help you." Mako said.

She was about to do her hug but then Takeru said,

"Stop it! You always think you can help people with just a hug?"

Mako was a little taken aback by this she never saw Takeru like this before.

"You give people hugs because you think it will make them feel better but in fact it's just a way to make you feel good since you never receive any from your parents."

Takeru realized that he went a little too far with that last one and was about to say something but Mako slapped him before he could. Then she said.

"You bastard. I give up with you. We all tried to be your friend but you just kept pushing us away but then I started to see you open up a bit then even more after Genta joined the group. But now you're back to that cold hearted creep. If you don't want anything to do with us then I don't want anything to do with you."

Takeru just looked at her then turned around and said. "Do what you want."

With that Mako ran into the house. Hikoma say her pass by he tried calling out to here but she closed the door to her room before she could hear him.

"_I can't believe that guy."_ She thought to herself.

She then sat down and looked at some pictures they took after Takeru had defeated Juzo the first time. A couple of them were taken as a group but then she stopped at one with herself and Takeru. She smiled for a bit then remembered what he said.

"_I was a fool to think he was actually a nice guy_." She thought to herself again.

She continued with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Meanwhile Takeru sat on the porch regretting what he said but kept saying to himself that is was better this way.

**There is chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed. Look forward for more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Two and a half stars

It was the next day and the 5 main Shinkengers were busy doing their usual training. Ryunosuke, Kotoha, and Mako were practicing sword swings while Chiaki and Takeru were having a practice match. Chiaki today was determined to beat Takeru and it looked like he was about to win. Takeru then thought back to what Juzo had said to him. "_You have become weaker."_

Takeru then came back to reality and started fighting back, he started swinging his sword harder than usual and knocked Chiaki down on the ground and was about to hit him but then realized what he was about to do and stopped. He started walking back to the house and said. "That's enough for today."

"Damn almost had him this time." Chiaki said while getting up.

"Our Lord seems to be acting different recently." Ryunosuke said to Kotoha.

Kotoha nodded then said, "Something must have happen on the island." She then turned to Mako and asked, "Mako-san what happen?"

While the others were talking Mako was the only one still training. She stopped swinging and answered Kotoha's question angrily. "Just leave that guy alone. If he wants to act the way he is let him. We didn't come here to make friends with him anyway."

Mako then resumed training. The other 3 were taken aback by Mako's attitude as well. Earlier that morning when they were having Breakfast Takeru came and all but Mako said good morning she didn't even look at him.

"Mako our Lord has entered isn't there something you want to say to him?" Ryunosuke said to her.

She looked up with a cold emotionless face to Takeru and just said Good Morning and Takeru did the same. He then just grabbed an apple and left. Mako then finished the rest of her food and went to her room to change for training.

After a few seconds of silence Chiaki was the first to speak. "Did anyone else feel chills or was it just me?"

Kotoha and Ryunosuke both agreed that there was a huge tension between Takeru and Mako.

"I wonder what happen to them." Kotaha asked as she Chiaki and Ryunosuke went back in the house.

Just then the three of them heard yelling.

"EVERYONE EVERYONE!" It was Genta. He came running in the house with a magazine.

"Genta what is it?" Chiaki asked.

"LOOK LOOK My sushi carted has been reviewed. I have two and a half stars!"

"Wow that's amazing.' Kotoha replied.

"Way to go." Chiaki said.

"I guess that's a start." Ryunosuke said.

Just then Mako came into the room.

"Mako chan look Genta's cart has finally gotten some recognition." Kotoha said while showing her the magazine.

"That's great Genta congratulations." Mako said.

"Thank you. Hey where's Take-chan he has to see this." Genta said while looking for Takeru.

Mako expression then went happy to sad. Genta then grabbed Mako's wrist and dragged here along to find Takeru.

Meanwhile Takeru was having a conversation with Hikoma.

"I see so Juzo believes that you have become weak because you valued your life." Hikoma said.

Takeru nodded. "He is right."

"I don't believe so my lord. If you didn't start connecting your heart to Ryunosuke-tachi then you wouldn't have survived the battle with then Gedoshu up till now. That is what I believe." Hikoma said.

"But I," Takeru started but Hikoma then said, "As the 18th head of the Shiba …When you have accepted everything." And Hikoma left it at that.

Just then Genta burst into the room with Mako behind him.

"There you are Take-chan. Look My cart has been reviewed look."

Before Takeru could say anything Hikoma stepped in. "Alright calm down Genta the lord is thinking right now. Show it to me and will celebrate later."

"Oi wait a minute O-san." Genta said.

Takeru and Mako were left alone just looking at each other. Then Takeru turned his head away and Mako did the same. Then she left without saying a word.

She then walked past Hikoma and Genta and said, "I'm going out for a walk."

Genta noticed that something was up. "Hey what has gotten into Mako and Take-chan lately?"

"Nothing in to do with you just show me the magazine." Hikoma replied.

Hikoma then watch as Mako left he knew that Mako might be the only one who could re-open Takeru's heart. But with Mako's attitude towards Takeru being different as well he knew that it might not happen soon. He just hoped that neither would do anything stupid till then.

**There is ch 2. Hope you enjoy Ch 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Takeru vs Doukoku

Mako walked a good distance from the Shiba house before she stopped at the local park. She found an empty bench and sat going into a deep thought. She thought back to when the war with the Gedoshu first started and when she and the others first met Takeru.

Mako could already tell that he was being distant. It wasn't until they fought Yanasudare **(Monster from episode 5) **and she saw how Takeru hesitated using the Kabuto disc that he wasn't without doubts and his attitude was a forefront for that. Then when they thought Zuboshimeshi **(Monster from episode 6) **and Mako saw that even Takeru had secrets he didn't want anyone to know about only proved that Mako was right. However when Genta joined the group she could see that Takeru was starting to open up more. Mako just didn't understand why what Juzo said got to Takeru so much.

"_Takeru what is it that your hiding_? _Why do you feel like you need to carry that burden alone? Why won't you let me help you?"_

These questions plagued Mako's mind.

After an hour she decided to go back to the Shiba house but just after she step inside she heard the Gedoshu alarm.

Meanwhile Takeru was thinking about what Hikoma said.

"_As the 18__th__ head of the Shiba clan. Once you have accepted everything…_"

Then he kept thinking back to Mako and how she treated her yesterday.

"Ahh!" Takeru shouted. His head was jumbled up. He didn't know what to do.

Just then the Gedoshu alarm sounded.

He went into the main hall to see where they were attacking. Turns out they were attacking Kuroiwa Coast again.

"Why are they attacking their again?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't know but you must stop them anyway." Hikoma replied.

Chiaki, Kotaha, Ryunosuke, and Genta nodded.

But Mako looked at Takeru to see what his reaction was, but he just said, "Let's go." Without even looking at his team.

When the Shinkengers arrived at the area all they found were a bunch of Nanashi Renchu.

"Is this it?" Genta asked.

"Never mind that. Let's go." Takeru said.

"Right." The other five said.

Mako then hoped that Takeru wouldn't try to prove anything to himself and do anything crazy.

"Sodophone." Takeru said.

"Ippitsu Sojo!" The five main Shinkengers said.

"Ikkan Kenjo!" Genta called out.

All six transformed into their uniforms. Then they drew out their swords and started slashing the Nanashi Renchu while doing the roll call.

"Shinken Red Shiba Takeru."

"The Same Blue Ikenami Ryunosuke."

"The Same Pink Shiraishi Mako."

"The Same Green Tani Chiaki."

"The Same Yellow Hanaori Kotoha."

"The Same Gold Umemori Genta."

Then Takeru said, "The Samurai Sentai authorized by divine providence."

Then all six said, "Shinkengers Going forth!"

In a matter of seconds the Nanashi Renchu were defeated.

Just then both Akumaro and Dayu appeared.

"Akurmaro what are you planning!" Takeru yelled to him.

"You will find out soon Shinken Red…" But before he could continue the sky suddenly turned black.

Just then a rock with a crack in it began to glow. Within the next few seconds it exploded and standing before the Shinkengers was none other than the leader of the Gedoshu Chimatsuri Doukoku.

"SHINKENGERS!" Doukoku yelled out. Then he fired a blast from his sword knocking them all down.

Takeru managed to get back on his feet and charged right at Doukoku but Doukoku grabbed Takeru's sword and destroyed it with ease then flung Takeru back to the others.

"TONO!" Ryunosuke called out.

Then he and the other four shinkengers used the samurai Senkouha attack but Doukoku block it and fired it with an attack of his own back on them knocking them all down.

Just then a part of Doukokus body began to turn to stone. Takeru noticed this and realized that it was because it was too early for Doukoku to come to the surface therefore he will dry up more quickly than regular Gedoshu.

"_I've got to keep him here on the surface long enough so he will be dried up completely_." Takeru thought to himself.

Takeru managed to get up. Then he grabbed Kotaha's shinkenmaru and became Super Shinken Red. He then brought out the Mougyu Bazooka and combined the two weapons to form the Super Mougyu Bazooka. As he was getting ready to fire he could hear the others telling him to stop.

But Takeru refused to listen. What Juzo said kept replaying in his mind. He kept thinking that defeating Doukoku will prove him wrong.

Takeru fired an onslaught of blast from the Super Mougyu Bazooka but Doukoku deflected them with ease. Doukoku then ended the fight with two powerful slashes.

Takeru collapsed.

Mako saw what happen. And all she could say was 'NOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Mako's Attack

The other Shinkengers ran to Takeru calling to him.

"Take-chan!, My lord!, Takeru!" They all said.

A Kuroko came and lifted Takeru onto his shoulders. Mako watch as Takeru was being carried away just then Doukoku came in front of them.

"The damn Shiba head is not going anywhere." He said.

He then raise his sword and was about to kill both the Kuroko and Takeru but just then Mako jumped in front of the sword and took the full hit.

"MAKO!" The others yelled.

Mako then used the last of her strength and grabbed her shinkenmaru.

"Shinkenmaru! Tenku no mai!" She yelled.

Then she slashed upward at Doukoku and managed to push him back a bit.

"You little bitch!" Doukoku yelled.

Just then more of Doukoku's body turned to stone.

"Damn it I can stay in the surface much longer. Mark my words Shinkengers I will be back! I will take all six of your heads especially yours Shinken red and pink!"

With that he vanished.

Mako then collapsed.

They four of them then ran to Mako.

Just then giant Nanashi Renchu appeared.

Ryunosuke then turned to Kotoha and said, "Kotaha help the Kuroko with our Lord and Mako. Chiaki, Genta, and I will take care of the Renchu."

"I got it." Kotoha replied.

"Alright. Chiaki, Genta lets go." Ryunosuke said. Then he took the Inomaru and became Super Shinken Blue.

Kotoha and the Kuroko managed to make it back home. Just as they walked in Hiokma appeared.

"My Lord!, Mako! What happen?" He asked.

Kotoha explained everything while the Kuroko were bandaging up Mako and Takeru.

Hikoma just looked down and said, "I see." Then he thought to himself, "_My lord were you that desperate to prove yourself?_"

Then a Kuroko came in and signaled that both Takeru and Mako were going to be okay.

"Thank goodness." Kotoha said.

Just then Ryunosuke, Genta, and Chiaki came bursting in.

"How are they?" Chiaki asked.

"Don't worry there both fine." Kotaha replied.

All three breathed sighs of relief.

"Finally some good news." Genta said.

The five of them then had a discussion on what happen today.

"Why did our lord do something so reckless? Mako as well." Ryunosuke asked.

"Something definitely happen on the back during the island case." Chiaki said.

"O-san you know something don't you?" Genta asked Hikoma.

"Please Hiokma-san tell us what happen we might be able to help." Kotoha said to him.

Hikoma took a deep breath and said, "It is not my place to say what took place on the island, It is something that the Lord and Mako must work out themselves."

The Shinkengers said nothing.

Hikoma thought to himself. "_My Lord, Mako you two must resolve this. If something like this happens again I doubt you two will survive again." _


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

A Talk

Takeru and Mako were both in the medical area of the Shiba house. Takeru eye's began to open slowly. In a few seconds he realized that he was back in his house. It took a few seconds for him to remember what happen.

He remembered battling Doukoku and being defeated. He clenched his fist. He then noticed the divider realizing that someone else was severely hurt in this battle. He moved the divider to see it was Mako.

"Mako!" He called out.

Just then Hikoma came into the room.

"My Lord you're awake." He said.

"Jii what happen? Why is Mako like this?" Takeru asked.

"Calm down My Lord." Hikoma said.

Hikoma then explained what happen. Takeru just looked down on the floor.

"My Lord why did you do something so reckless?" Hikoma asked. "Was it because you thought you could prove Juzo wrong by defeating Doukoku?"

Takeru said nothing.

"My Lord I think you need to reevaluate what being strong truly is." Hikoma said.

Then he showed that he had Takeru's Shodo phone.

"Till then I will be holding on to this." He finished.

With that he left.

Takeru then fell back down onto his mat and thought about everything that had happen till now. Just then a voice spoke.

"So even a Lord can be an idiot at times to." It was Mako's voice.

"Mako," Takeru began, "I-I'm sorry for what happen. I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

Mako then sat up and removed the divider. Takeru sat up as well.

"Out of all the people I expected to do something like what you did I would have expected Chiaki to do that." Mako said.

"Yeah I guess what I did sounds like something he would do." Takeru said.

"Why can't you see that Juzo was wrong?" Mako asked.

"Well today proved that he was right." Takeru said.

"Wrong. Your own pride was what nearly got you killed today." Mako said.

"Well what about you?" Takeru started. "Jii told me what happened and I can say that what you did was just as stupid."

"But unlike you I had an actual reason for what I did." Mako replied.

Silence fell between the two of them for a bit. Mako decided to try and turn to conversation around.

"You know it's funny before the battle today I did some thinking and I actually found that you and I are alike in ways." Mako said.

"How so?" Takeru asked.

"We both grew up without parents." Mako said.

Takeru never really thought about that before even after hearing Mako's back story when they met her father.

"Not really though cause unlike me your parents are still alive." Takeru said.

"True," Mako started." But I do know what it is like not to have them around when you need them."

Takeru knew he couldn't argue with that point.

"Back when Jii told us about how are parents stopped the previous Gedoshu attack and what happened to your dad I began to understand you a bit more and actually find a bit of a kindred spirit within you." Mako started. "I just wanted to let you know that there was a shoulder to lean on if you needed it."

Takeru didn't really know what to say. He thought about everything Mako had just said and found that the two of them were more connected then he thought and that everything she said was right.

Then he remember what Hikoma told him earlier that day. "_As the 18th head of the Shiba …When you have accepted everything._"

Then Takeru thought to himself. "_There is no shame in just having a halfway resolution_."

He then wanted to say something to Mako but in the end all he could say was, "Mako thank you."

Mako then wrapped her arms around him and said, "Your Welcome."

The two of them then laid back down on their mats and went to sleep.

Outside of the room was Hikoma who listen in on the whole conversation. He left smiling knowing that Takeru would be fine now. 

**There is Ch 5 I hope you all enjoy. One more chapter to go. I might make a sequel also. Look forward the next ch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter of Takeru/Mako: Connected Hearts. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. I am considering doing a sequel. Hope you all enjoy.**

Ch 6

Connected Hearts

Takeru and Mako both woke up to the Gedo alarm. They rushed out of the hospital room and into the main hall.

"Jii." Takeru called out.

"My Lord, Mako are you two alright?" Hikoma asked.

"Don't worry about that now, where are the others?" Mako asked.

"Follow me." Hikoma said with a sad look on his face.

Mako and Takeru looked at each other for a minute and wondered what happen. They followed Hikoma into the kitchen where they found Ryunosuke and the others tied up and fidgeting.

"Give me food!" They keep calling out.

"What happen?" Takeru asked.

"It seems this Gedoshu has the ability to make people have an insatiable appetite. They can't focus on anything now but food." Hikoma said.

Then he turned to Takeru and Mako.

"My Lord, have you found your resolve?" Hikoma asked Takeru.

Takeru nodded and said. "I was wrong in trying to take on Doukoku by myself. It was thanks to working as a team that we managed to make it this far in the war."

Both Mako and Hikoma smiled. Then Hikoma handed Takeru his Shodo Phone.

"Be careful both of you." He said to them.

"Right." They both replied.

"Let's go Mako." Takeru said.

"Right behind you." Mako replied.

The Ayakashi was attacking in the center of Tokyo laughing at how ridiculous the humans looked as they fought over food. Just then he heard the noise of drumming and found a banner with the Shiba Symbol on it.

"That's far enough Gedoshu." Takeru called to him.

"Ah the other two shinkengers. I was wondering where you were now just like your friends you'll fall under my spell."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." Mako said.

"What?" The Ayakashi asked.

"You ready?" Mako asked Takeru.

"Yes. Let's go." Takeru replied.

Then together they both called out, "Shodo phone, Ippitsu Sojo!"

With that they became Shinken Red and Pink.

"ShinkenRed Shiba Takeru."

"The same Pink Shirashi Mako."

Then they said together, "Shinkenger. Going Forth."

Both of the charged at the Ayakashi with their Shinkenmaru in hand. But the Ayakashi's own weapon managed to block any attack they threw at him.

Then the Ayakashi tried to use the sand that he used to make people hungry on them but luckily they managed to dodge it.

"We need to get rid of both the sand and his weapon." Takeru said.

"But how?" Mako asked.

Just then an idea came to Takeru. After he got out the Inomaru and Kyoryu disk Mako realized what he was thinking.

Just then the Ayakashi fire a blast at them and they vanished.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. They weren't so tough." He said.

Just then the blade of the Kyoryumaru stretched out and attacked him.

"What the?" Was all he could say.

Then he saw Shinken Red and Pink but they both had cloaks on this time Red had a red one while Pink had a white one.

"Hyper Shinken Red." Takeru called out.

"Super Shinken Pink." Mako called out.

Then together they said. "Going Forth!"

With that whenever the Ayakashi tried to attack with his weapon Takeru would use the Kyoryumaru to block it and whenever he would use the sand Mako would use her Heaven Fan to blow it away. But what really stumped the Ayakashi was how Shinken Red knew when Shinken Pink would attack and move out of the way and Vice Versa.

Then Hyper Shinken Red charged at him but he saw an opening and managed to block the Kyoryumaru and thought he was about to finish Shinken Red off. But Shinken Red managed to bend backwards far enough that the Ayakashi could see Super Shinken Pink with the Super Mougyu Bazooka.

He realized to late that he fell into a trap.

"Gedo Fukumetsu!" Mako shouted.

The blast flying and landing hard on the ground.

"How are you two doing that?" He asked.

"Hm I wonder." Mako replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's end this." Takeru said.

"Kyoryumaru! Tenchi Issen!" Takeru called out.

"Super Shinkenmaru! Shin Tenku no mai!" Mako called out.

With that they destroyed the Ayakashi. But they didn't have time to celebrate as he returned as a giant.

Just then the Dragon Origami appear and attacked the Ayakashi.

"Mako, My Lord we're here to help." Ryunosuke called to them.

Just then the bear, Ozaru, and Ebi origami appeared.

"Let's go." Takeru said to Mako.

"Right." Mako said.

Then they both said, "Origami Dai Hengei."

Just then both the Lion, and Turtle Origami grew to giant size.

Then Takeru announced, "Zen Samurai Gattai!"

With that all the Origami combined and together all 6 shinkengers said, "Samurai Ha-oh United under providence."

The Shinkengers quickly finished the fight with Samurai Haoh's ultimate attack, "Mojikara Dai Dan-en!" They called out.

With that the Ayakashi was finally gone.

"That brings this Chapter to a close." Takeru said.

After that the six shinkengers returned to the Shiba house. They were all in the main hall for dinner but only Takeru and Mako were eating.

"What's wrong guys aren't you hungry?" Mako asked the others.

"We are actually not that hungry now." Ryunosuke replied.

"In fact I don't even want to think about food right now." Chiaki said.

Kotoha and Genta nodded their heads in agreement.

Takeru and Mako looked at each other and it looks like they once again knew what the other was thinking.

They took another bite of their food and after Takeru said, "Hey Mako aren't these noodles the best?"

"Hm exquisite." Mako said.

**A/N **They** are eating a special blend of ramen.**

"I really like just how moist they are and interesting how they blend so well the soup and pork." Takeru said.

They could see the others faces looking a bit pale. The two of them then started chewing really loudly.

"Let's go." Chiaki said not looking to good.

"Right behind you." Ryunosuke said as he, Genta and, Kotoha followed.

Takeru and Mako started laughing. Just then Hikoma came into the room.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked.

All Takeru and Mako did was shrug their shoulders.

"By the way the Kuroko informed me about how you two fought today. I've never heard of any of the past Shinkengers fight the way you two did. How did you two managed to do that?" Hikoma asked.

Takeru and Mako just looked at each other and then Takeru said, "Just call it a certain connection we have."

"I see." Was all Hikoma could say and with that he left leaving the two of them alone.

Takeru and Mako then finished their dinner. Takeru was the first to get up. "I'm going to out for a walk care to join?" He asked Mako.

"I'd be glad to." Mako replied.

The two of them walked for about an hour till they came to the pier. It was a clear night sky and the moon shone brightly that night. The two of them looked out into the ocean.

Neither said anything for a bit, till Takeru turned his head to Mako and just like before they knew what the other was thinking. They locked their lips together for quite some time.

Both knew that there was still a ways to go before the War with the Gedoshu would be over but with their new connection Takeru and Mako knew that together they would win.

**That is the end all. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
